


Asking

by whichlights



Series: In which Keith and Lance talk to each other (except not really) [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Frustration, M/M, Miscommunication, Short & Sweet, from the reader, i still cant tag, shiro doesnt get paid enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has something to say to Lance and simply has the wrong room</p><p>-</p><p>The one where Keith talks to Lance, except it's Shiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking

"Lance I really want to tell you something." Keith rehearsed under his breath. "I've wanted you to know for a while. Um, so... I'm... I like guys. Like, in the gay way. I'm gay."

Keith paced in front of Lance's door, trying to figure out what to say. How to say it. "Also, I mean, specifically you. Like. I'm gay and into you. And wondering if we could maybe- I don't know, go out at some point?"

"I mean, unless you don't want to." Keith rambled. "Which is totally cool. I just wanted to tell you."

"Because, you know, you're fantastic and I don't deserve you at all. The world doesn't deserve you and your smile."

Keith tried to calm his racing heart, and took a deep breath, opening the door. "Lance-"

"Um, no?" Shiro laughed softly.

Keith froze. "Oh. Sorry Shiro. Coran told me this was Lance's room... he does know our names right?"

Shiro smiled. "So why did you need Lance?"

Keith pulled on the sleeve of his jacket. "Nothing important. It was dumb anyway. Sorry to bother you." With that, Keith stalked away.

He could have found Lance later, told him then.

He didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this isnt even really sad just frustrating asdfghjkl guys just tALK


End file.
